


Neither, Both

by frogstack



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogstack/pseuds/frogstack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On scattered, short-lived occasions, Toph and Sokka do talk about feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neither, Both

**Author's Note:**

> this can be friendly or shippy, whichever you prefer.
> 
> i'm on a drabble-posting spree.

It’s not long after the war. The rock they recline on faces a wide expanse of sea, complemented by a barely-visible sunset--or, barely visible to Sokka. Toph doesn’t even bother to face the horizon, and instead has her face planted in the rock. 

Sokka wonders vaguely if that hurts.

“Hey, know what’s stupid?”

“Don’t say me,” Sokka requests, though not expecting compliance.

“That too, but mostly, like,” Toph grumbles, turning to press her cheek against the rock, “having to be a boy or a girl, you know? Like, I never believed that there was ‘boy stuff’ and ‘girl stuff,’ but lately, I’m thinking, why be a boy or a girl at all? What’s the point?”

She sounds indifferent, but Sokka can tell the idea has been bothering her for more than just the past few minutes. 

It’s been bothering him, too, oddly enough.

“I know.”

“Whaddaya mean you know? That’s not even close to an answer, stupid.”

“I mean, I get what you’re saying, give me time to talk!” He pauses to direct a pointed glare, which she of course, can’t register, in her direction, “I think about it a lot. Like, why I’m a guy. Because I guess it makes sense, but also it doesn’t. I feel like--you’re gonna laugh.”

“Probably. You feel like what?” Her tone is still joking, but there’s definitely a hint of understanding. Sokka decides to take a plunge.

“I feel like I’m a girl and a guy, but at the same time. Does that make sense?”

Toph sits up, an uncharacteristically contemplative look crossing her features.

“Not really. I feel like it’s cooler to just be neither. Like, something else. I think that’s me. I dunno if you’re allowed to be that, but it’s not like I care.”

“But the way I’m thinking, you see, is if I’m a boy and a girl--”

“Neither is cooler.”

“Maybe to you, but--”

“Neither.”

“Both.”

They exchange rather aggressive elbow-jabs. Sokka’s sure his ribs won’t be the same for at least a few months.


End file.
